Cell (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 8" | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Neck tattoo "XIII", Liquid form, goo body | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Geoff Johns; Shawn Martinbrough | First = Morlocks #1 | Death = Morlocks #4 | HistoryText = After being shot in the stomach by a cop, Cell laid bleeding in the back of a car while one of his fellow gang members drove the car. After cops shot the driver, causing the car to swerve out of control, Cell's mutation manifested, fusing every cell in his body into a single cell. The cops opened fire on him, but his mutation allowed him to absorb the impact of the bullets, and he survived, escaping into the sewers. Cell was later found by the Chicago Morlocks, led by Postman, who defeated the cops and offered to let him join them, which he accepted. While he was in the sewers, he had to break up a fight between fellow Morlocks Angel Dust and Electric Eve, which left him splattered on a sewer wall, but otherwise unharmed. Eventually, Postman decided to let the Morlocks fulfill one wish before retreating into the sewers forever. The first wish went to Shatter, whose wish was to rescue his dog, Hank. After rescuing Hank, they decided to fulfill Electric Eve's wish, which they didn't know was to kill her ex-pimp. After finding that Electric Eve had electrocuted her ex-pimp, a fight broke out between Eve and Postman, Postman argued that Eve had just made the Morlocks accessories to murder, and Eve argued that Postman didn't put any limitations on what their wishes could be, which Trader agreed to because his wish was to kill the man who outed him out as a mutant. The argument ended when a Sentinel appeared and blew off Shatter's arm. The Morlocks finally fled back to their home in the subway tunnels, where Postman and Electric Eve continued their argument until the police arrived and killed Trader when he tried to defend Eve. While the other Morlocks fought the police, Angel Dust tried to defend Shatter, and begged the police not to hurt him. Luckily, Electric Eve showed up and electrocuted the cops, while Cell wrapped around a few cops and started digesting them. After seeing the destruction around him, Postman completely erased the cops' minds. After escaping the cops, the Morlocks went to fulfill Postman's wish, which was to visit his wife, who was left in a coma after his powers first manifested. After that, Postman led them through the sewers to Angel Dust's parents' house to fulfill her wish, which was to tell her parents she was a mutant. Angel Dust was afraid her parents would reject her because she was a mutant, but they accepted her mutant nature. Unfortunately, her reunion was cut short by another Sentinel attack. After escaping the Sentinel, Litterbug explained that there was a way to disable the Sentinels, and that he helped design the Sentinels before becoming a mutant. After hearing this, Angel Dust attacked Litterbug, pounding him until Shatter stopped her. Soon, the Morlocks managed to lure and capture a Sentinel, which Angel Dust tore open and reprogrammed, with Litterbug's instructions. After reprogramming the Sentinel, they sent a false message to Sentinel Headquarters that they had been killed and used the Sentinel as a trojan horse to infiltrate Sentinel Headquarters. After tearing their way out of the Sentinel, Angel Dust tried to reprogram the Sentinel computers, but had to save Cell from a missile. Feeling his powers had no effect on the the Sentinels, Cell ran away from the battle while Angel Dust and Litterbug destroyed the Sentinel main computer, which caused the Sentinels to go out of control. The Morlocks fled for their lives, but Cell went back in to Sentinel headquarters to prevent the Sentinel project director, Doctor Metellus, from getting another chance to hurt his friends. Cell wrapped his body around Metellus, tricking the Sentinel into registering Metellus as a mutant. Following it's prime objective, the Sentinel attacked and killed Metellus and Cell. | Powers = Cell has demonstrated the following powers: * Fuse his molecular structure into a uni-cellular organism that can harmlessly absorb attacks. * Disintegrate himself into a semi-liquid state to expand and stretch. * Release a digestive acid to metabolize food inside his body or burn into matter upon contact. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Acid Generation Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching